Dulce Navidad
by saharaloto
Summary: Un mini fic navideño con Terry. Continuación de Ángel de Navidad publicado hace un año.


**DULCE NAVIDAD (continuación de Angel de navidad)**

 **Disclaimer: Derechos de MIzuki e Igarachi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

El camino estaba cubierto de nieve y el frío se colaba a través de su grueso abrigo; sin embargo, seguía caminando con entusiasmo el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a su destino, sin importar el cansancio.

El día no había transcurrido de la mejor manera, tuvo que estar en Londres para una última función en Nochebuena, ya que por mucho que su fama hubiese crecido aún necesitaba de patrocinadores para sostener sus obras de teatro y no podía negarse a actuar aún en nochebuena; al terminar la función y tratar de regresar a su hogar su auto no había funcionado, su pobre chófer estaba desesperado, pero no había forma de hacer que el vehículo respondiera. Ahí salía por el viento, la dulce y tradicional navidad que había planeado.

Resignado ante lo inevitable, mandó al pobre hombre a su casa y comenzó a buscar la forma de regresar a su hogar sin llamar la atención. El actor y su familia se estaban hospedando en una de las casas de su padre el duque de Grandchester y aunque el viejo hubiera querido tenerlos en la mansión principal no quería toparse con la cara de cerdo y mucho menos que su familia tuviese que soportarla o a sus señoriales hermanastros con sus estirados consortes.

Comenzó a caminar y a pedir que alguien lo llevara, pasando de transporte en transporte de gente sencilla que lo ayudó a acercarse a su casa hasta que al fin pudo ver el camino que llegaba a su hogar en las afueras de Londres. La casa estaba iluminada, y a lo lejos se oían las risas que tanto anhelaba. No pudo evitar parar un momento para contemplar aquella burbuja que lo protegía del mundo en el que vivía.

Adentro lo esperaba una esposa comprensiva que había renunciado a tanto por seguirlo en su loca carrera de escenarios y bambalinas, rodeado de personas de mil caras, a veces extravagantes, a veces desalmados, unos ingenuos, otros trepadores; pero ninguno de esos seres podía atraparlo lejos de la maravillosa mujer que luchaba a su lado, de su dulce pecosa, su traviesa Candy.

También estaban sus retoños, su primogénito Richard Anthony Grandchester Andley, el travieso de la casa, su heredero y el orgullo de sus abuelos. El pequeño Richard era un estallido de alegría y alboroto donde quiera que estuviese, siempre el que dirigía la batalla o la carrera en medio de sus primos.

Luego seguía la pequeña diva de la casa, su Eleanor Rose Grandchester Andley, a quien su abuela Eleanor vestía como una muñeca parisina para consternación suya y de su esposa, pero no podía negarle a la abuela la oportunidad de disfrutar de su anhelada nieta, ni a su pequeña Elly sus pequeños caprichos siempre y cuando supiese compartirlos con otros.

Siguió caminando pensando en la tercera personita del alegre trío de pequeños que hacían las delicias, quebraderos de cabeza, risas y llantos de su hogar; el ángel navideño que llegó de la forma más inesperada. Si alguien la viera en medio de todos los niños que llegaban a su casa en Nueva York, nadie podría adivinar la forma en que Katty había llegado a sus vidas; a excepción de sus ojos negros, por todo lo demás era una Grandchester con algunas pecas incorporadas, como había sucedido esto..., no lo hubiese podido explicar.

Katty llegó como un regalo de navidad. Llevaba ya algunos años casado con Candy y la cigüeña se había negado a visitarlos para consternación de su esposa que amaba a los niños por lo que aquella navidad en las montañas de Illinois en el Hogar de Pony era una forma de calmar la ansiedad de la rubia pecosa.

La mañana de Navidad la pequeña Katty entró en su habitación para saltar sobre su estómago con la sorpresa que lo había seleccionado para ser su padre por el día de navidad como un regalo que le había pedido a Santa Claus. Aún recordaba la inocencia de la pequeña cuando había decido que él sería su padre por el día de navidad y lo hizo jugar y saltar todo el día hasta que se quedó dormida, al día siguiente se había despedido de él como una señorita educada y valiente agradeciéndole por haber sido su regalo-papá por un día y despidiéndose para que él pudiese regresar a Eglaterra, dejándole un dibujo para que la recordara.

Ya no pudo despegarse de ella, ese día se convirtieron en padres, y milagrosamente dos meses después se dieron cuanta que esperaban a Richard, Eleanor llegó dos años más tarde.

Amaba a sus hijos con todo el corazón, pero sabía que aunque el mundo diera las vueltas que tuviese que dar, la pequeña Katty siempre sería su ángel; antes que pudiese darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta de la casa. No había terminado de cruzar la puerta cuando una bola de cabello castaño se había colgado de él.

Papá, tardaste mucho, estaba preocupada.

El auto se descompuso pequeña

Estaba pensando que no vendrías.

Y por eso estabas en el frío de la noche esperándome.

El frío de Ellenois era peor que el de Eglaterra.

Illinois e Inglaterra, - la corrigió el caballero.-Tenemos que trabajar tus í.

Eso…

Entremos antes que te resfríes, tus abuelos ya están aquí?

Sí, el abuelo duque está hablando con mamá y la abuela Eleanor está jugando con Richard y Elly.

Y tú porque no estás con ellos?

Porque papá estaba afuera trabajando.

No sé si darte un beso o jalarte las orejas.

Solo entremos, mamá no lo dice pero sé que está preocupada.

Cargando a su pequeña en brazos, el actor entró a la casa donde sus hijos más pequeños corrían para colgarse de sus piernas y su esposa suspiraba aliviada de verlo a salvo.

La noche había transcurrido entre la cena, juegos y regalos, bromas y la negación de sus pequeños de irse a dormir. Arropando a sus tres hijos esa noche, quienes se habían negado a separarse para dormir, se dió cuenta que a pesar de todos los contratiempos había sido una dulce navidad.

 **NOTA: dedicado a todas aquellas amables personas que me han acompañado este año, principalmente a quienes amablemente dejan reviews, los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN AÑO 2019 LLENO DE COSAS HERMOSAS EN SU VIDA. DIOS NUESTRO SALVADOR LES BENDIGA.**


End file.
